


A Night at the Motel

by MissChioga



Category: Death Sentence (2007)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChioga/pseuds/MissChioga





	A Night at the Motel

He tied her arms above her head, hearing her whimper slightly at the tightness of the ropes on her wrists. Billy Darley didn't usually have to resort to restraints when fucking women, however, this woman was entirely different. There was a fire in her that Billy wanted to tame, wanted to claim as his own. 

"Don't fuckin' move."

He wasn't sure when Dog's little sister had gone from someone he and his gang would make fun of to the beautifully naked woman that he had just restrained to the motel bed, but he certainly didn't give a shit about that then. Instead, Billy focused on tying her legs to the mattress, leaving her with her legs wide open and ready for him to stick his cock inside. 

"That's a good girl Erin."

Billy walked around the bed, his hand moving from Erin's thighs and over her breast slowly before he gripped her hair and turned her face to look at him. 

"Ya gonna be a good little slut for me?"

Erin remained silent, her eyes hard before Billy's free hand came down on her breast. She sucked on a breath at the sting, knowing that it was going to leave a large handshakes bruise. 

"Answer me."

"Y-yes."Erin spoke finally and Billy smiled. 

"Good girl."

He released his grip on her hair, letting her head fall back against the pillows if the bed, her eyes following Billy as his hands traced down her naked body once more, stopping at her clit. 

"When did ya get so sexy Erin?" His voice became huskier as his fingers moved in circles on her clit, her whimpers filling the room for a moment before Billy stopped and allowed his hand to move lower. 

The anticipation that Erin was feeling was almost suffocating as she waited forBilly to push his fingers  inside of her. It wasn't often for Billy to make her wait when they were at their motel room, but then it wasn't often for her to tell Billy that she wanted him to tie her up and have his way for her. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Billy's fingers made their way inside of her, causing Erin to let out a loud moan as he moved them in an out. His cock twitched in his pants and he removed his hand, moving back towards her face. 

"Clean them off."

Erin took his fingers in her mouth, her tongue circling around then as she tasted herself. Billy removed his fingers suddenly and took his pants off, his cock forming a tent in his boxers for a moment before he ripped those off and climbed on the bed, his knees sitting on either side of her face and he pushed his cock in her mouth. 

"Suck it slut."

Her cheeks concave dad she bobbed her head up and down awkwardly and his hands tangled in her hair tightly, forcing her to take him even further into her mouth.

"Don't gag."

He pulled he even further in his cock as it went down her throat. He held her there for a few moments before letting her go. Erin gasped slightly, taking a deep breath before Bill repeated the action and let her go again. 

His cock twitched again and he moved away from her face, licking and biting her nipples as he positioned himself and slammed his cock inside of her. 

"You're so fuckin' wet."

Billy thrust into her again, feeling her hips meet with his as he slapped Erin's breast again, "I told ya not ya fuckin' move. "

"Sorry." Her word turned into a moan as he thrusted harder. 

His mouth moved to her right nipple and he but it, smiling slightly at the hiss Erin emitted. Another thrust and he cause her lips with his, stopping her moan. He pulled away from her again as he thrusted faster, feeling himself going over the edge and then come inside of her, their moans harmonizing together as Billy leaned down an kissed Erin again. 

"How much long until Dog thinks ya get off work?"

it took a moment for Erin to answer, "I got another hour. Ya want ya go for another round?"

Billy didn't answer. Instead. He slipped out of he and climbed off the bed, uniting her legs.

"Get on ya knees."


End file.
